the_praxis_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Zvezda
Phylum Ethereas, family Asteorrae Habitat: NeverNeverLand, Tethya Disposition: Gentle, natural explorers, clumsy Diet: Spiritus, Divine energy, Demonic Energy, Electricity Description A mamonme possessed of a bright, glowing inner light which enjoys travelling. Though able to change sizes, they oft assume the stature of an Amoris to achieve greater speed in flight, yet prefer a larger form for intimacy. It is said that when Wendy’s first came to NeverNeverLand, bearing the original traces of Demonic energy to what would become their homeland, they were greeted by what appeared to be sentient balls of light named Zvezda by the Fae who dominated the land in those days. According to the most ancient of NeverNeverland writings these Zvezda, or surface-bound stars were brought to life when starlight melded with the natural magic found in the local waters. Sadly enough their life span was fleeting and their ability to communicate limited. To the Fae this was the natural state of things, but to the Wendy, particularly the younger ones, it was a source of great grief. At the very least one of them experimented by introducing infusions of Demonic energies to their starry friends, leading to a startling change. Zvezda were no longer born as mere balls of light, but instead came to be as a unique variety of Mamonme resembling a human woman with star-like protrusions who would continually emit a radiant light and could soar without wings. Upon gaining the ability to speak, Zvezda quickly integrated into the local culture, oft acting as messengers between Fae and Mamonme. The change also unveiled their desire to travel and explore, to boldly go where none other had gone before. As they had changed from a being which required no sustenance to one who could now replenish their energies via their diet, their lifespan was no longer so severely limited. Being almost purely made of energy, Zvezda are able to eat almost any type of energy known to Praxis and NeverNeverLand. Yet the type which they consume also has definite effects on them. Zvezda who have found a human man to their liking will find their light to turn a pale blue. Those who pursue Celestials of any gender will emit white light. Those who pursue Mamonme or Incubi rich in Demonic Energy will shade softly pink. And those who pursue Erumo specifically will emit purple electric fields, like their lovers do. As such we must make clear the fact that no Zvezda has an exclusive sexual inclination, in fact Zvezda may pick a male, female or a male and a female as partners and form a family. No matter whom they partner with though, Zvezda always look to the horizon for sights not yet seen and places not yet visited. Though happy to revisit ones they love, they ideally fall in love with travelers. Those however who fall for those who prefer to stay in a single location will press their partner to take yearly trips to new regions, oft returning once their thirst to see a new place has been quenched. Due to a slight clumsy streak though, Zvezda are prone to crash-landings, earning their species the moniker of Falling Stars. It is not wise to tease them about this particular sore spot, as their ability to emit caustic light when angered will lead to painful consequences. Regardless of this, it is well known that Zvezda are regularly teased and blown about by those mamonme known as Mariah, the wind elementals. One must remeber though that this teasing is always playful and merely consists of banter between the beings. During activities of a more carnal nature, Zvezda as mentioned before prefer to take on a larger form usually that of a slender, moderate to well endowed woman. The light they emit provides a warm, comfortable feeling on the skin as if bathing in the light of the sun on a warm afternoon. Zvezda are also known to radiate an alternate form of light which passes straight through the body bathing every bone, every organ, every inch of their partner in bliss. While harmless to their mate, the ability is known to drain the Zvezda of her energy, This frequently causes said mamonme to elicit her partner’s help in providing her with pleasure. Trivia *This mamonme is based off of the stars mentioned in the story Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie. *Interestingly, word of god states the Zvezda's habit of wandering and exploring is inspired by the author's bedtime songs as a child, or namely the song "I was born under a wandering star" from the movie "Paint your wagon". *This mamonme's initial name was star until the author watched the anime Sekai Seifuku: Bouryaku no Zvezda, noting that zvezda meant star, this became her new name. Category:Mamonme